


Blindfolded Exhibition

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Language, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Dan and Phil try exhibitionism.





	

Dan knows that Phil will do anything to make him happy; especially in the bedroom. He’s willing to try whatever kink Dan comes up with. Some of them have been a huge hit. Others have not. However, the one he has in mind now has him nervous. He severally doubts that Phil will go along with it.

Dan is sat next to Phil on the couch. His palms feel clammy and a fine sheen has broken out over his brow. They’re suppose to be watching a movie, but Dan hasn’t been paying attention.

Phil’s has been glancing at Dan out of the corner of his eye. He’s watching the younger man shift uncomfortably in his seat the entire movie. He’s also aware of the fact that Dan has been staring off into space. The end credits roll across the screen and Phil pauses the movie. He sideways to face Dan.

“Are you okay Dan?” Dan shakes out of whatever part of his mind he was in and turns to face Phil. He plasters a fake smile on his face.

“I’m fine Phil. Why do you ask?” Dan’s voice sounds forced. Phil raises his eyebrow.

“You look uncomfortable. I’m just making sure you’re alright.”

“I told you I’m fine. My favorite part is coming up. Unpause the movie.” Phil tilts his head at Dan.

“What are you talking about? The movie is over.” Phil has confusion and concern written all over his face. Dan looks at the screen for probably the first time tonight.

“Oh. So it is.” Dan lets out a nervous chuckle. Phil wraps his arms around Dan and pulls him close.

“Just tell me what’s wrong. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” Dan bit his lip. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before pulling out of Phil’s embrace.

“I want to try something in bed,” Dan says quietly. Phil’s confusion doesn’t dissipate. Both of them are pretty open minded and Dan isn’t usually one to get nervous when talking about sex. Various scenarios run through Phil’s head.

“Okay. What would that be?” Dan stares directly into Phil’s eyes.

“I want to try exhibitionism.” Phil’s breath catches in his throat. It’s not what he thought Dan was going to say. Phil takes a moment to figure out what to say.

“Okay. So you want someone to sit in the corner while we have sex or would you want to do a webcam deal?” Dan shakes his head.

“I want preform in front of a small group of people. Maybe three or four. I don’t want to see them though. I just want them to see me all spread out and fucked.” Phil thinks for a few minutes. Dan skirts his eyes around the room. He’s afraid that Phil is going to reject him. It wouldn’t be the worst thing if Phil says no, but Dan’s hoping that he will say yes.

“Okay. Give me some time and I’ll set it up.” Dan looks at Phil with a huge smile on his face. He throws his arms around Phil and hugs him tight.

“Thank you!” Phil wraps his arms around Dan.

“You’re welcome.” He’s a bit nervous about how they’re going to pull this off, but this is something Dan wants. Phil will give Dan anything.

It takes Phil a while to coordinate everything. Dan hasn’t brought it up since the night they first talked about it for fear that Phil will tell him to forget it. Dan knows that he’s being irrational, but he can’t help it. He’s asking a lot of Phil and he knows that saying yes wasn’t the easiest for the man. Dan’s extremely grateful to have such an understanding boyfriend.

Dan is sitting in his room roughly two weeks after their conversation when a knock comes at his door. A moment later, Phil enters the room. He’s holding a bag in front of him. Dan pulls out his headphones and gives him a questioning look.

“This is for you. Tonight’s the night.” Dan looks at Phil with wide eyes. Phil smiles at him.

“They’re going to be here at seven. I need you showered and wearing what’s in the bag by then. Please straighten your hair. Any questions?” Dan stares at Phil for a moment. He mind is in overdrive trying to process everything. Dan shakes his head. His nerves are beginning to fray and he can’t remember how to make his mouth work. Butterflies swirl in his stomach.

“Good. I have to go get ready. I’ll come get you after seven.” Phil kisses Dan’s lips and leaves. Dan stands there for a few moments dumbfounded. He can’t believe it’s really happening.

While Dan gets ready, Phil has preparation to do of his own. He’s already showered and laid out his clothes. He lays cushions, blankets, and pillows down on the floor of lounge. He adjusts the lights so that they’re low, but the group will still be able to see everything.

He sets out the drinks for the guest and glances at the time. They’ll be arriving soon. Phil scurries down the hall and dresses. He’s chosen a simple button down and a black pair of skinny jeans. He doesn’t want to be too formal, but he’s playing the master of ceremonies as well as participating in the show.

Just as he is adjusting his hair for the tenth time in as many minutes, the doorbell rings. Phil takes one last look in the mirror, takes a deep breath, and goes to answer the door. Four men stand outside of the door. They’ve been handpick for their discretion and they’ve all signed an NDA anyways so Phil isn’t too worried about them.

He ushers them inside and leads them to the lounge. They situate themselves on the couch and the dining chairs. Once Phil is sure that everyone is comfortable and has drinks, he heads down the hall to collect Dan.

Dan tugs at his hair nervously. He heard Phil lead people to the lounge and the butterflies in his stomach have gone into overdrive. He hears his door open and turns to see Phil standing in the doorway. Phil’s breath catches at the sight of Dan. He’s standing with his fringe laid flat against his head and only a tiny pair of tight boy shorts to cover himself.

Phil twirls his finger in Dan’s direction and Dan takes the hint. He turns around slowly so that Phil can see every side of him. The bottom half of his ass his pants. He knows that when he gets hard, the head of his cock will peek out of the top.

“Beautiful,” Phil says in a breathy tone. He quickly closes the distance between Dan and himself. Phil runs his fingers gently over Dan’s sides. Dan flashes Phil a shy smile.

“Do you still want to do this?” Phil asks with concern. Dan nods at him.

“Yes. I really want this. Are you okay with this?”

“Yes. This is all about you baby. Everything will be okay.” Phil touches Dan’s arm with reassurance. Dan can feel his nerves calming down under Phil’s touch and words.

“There are a few things we have to go over before we go out there. First, you are to refer to me as Sir the entire time. I will call you baby. Second, the blindfold stays on the entire time. Third, you won’t talk unless I speak to you. However, you can make as much noise as you want. Remember, you’re putting on a show. Fourth, there is a safe word. If you get uncomfortable for any reason, use the safe word and we will stop. The word is banana. I believe that’s all.” Dan nods his head in understanding. He trusts that Phil will take care of him.

Phil pulls the blindfold out of his pocket and slides it over Dan’s eyes. Phil adjusts Dan’s fringe and makes sure that he can’t see. He takes one of Dan’s hands and leads him to the lounge. The conversation that the group was having dies as Dan and Phil enter. Phil leads Dan in front of the group and drops his hand.

Dan’s first reaction is to attempt to cover his exposed self. He fights the feeling as this is exactly what he wanted. He wants people to see him. He can sense that there’s at least three other people in the room besides Phil and himself.

“Turn around for them baby,” Phil instructs him. Dan turns in a slow circle for the group. He hears a few hums of approval and he blushes lightly. He feels Phil’s hands run over his body. Phil tweaks Dan’s nipples and lightly brushes his hand over Dan’s cock. Dan whimpers and bucks under Phil’s touch.

“So responsive,” a voice from the couch says. Phil hums in agreement.

“Yes he is. He’s a good boy.” Phil runs his hand down Dan’s back and pats him on his ass. Dan smiles at the praise. He loves when Phil praises him.

“Should I get him hard?” Phil asks the group. A chorus of agreements answer him back. Phil grabs Dan’s hand and leads him to a chair in the center of the room. Phil sits on the chair first, then positions Dan on his lap so the other’s legs are spread.

Phil starts palming Dan through the boxers and Dan lightly bucks his hips into Phil’s hand. Phil is working his mouth over Dan’s neck and shoulder. Dan tilts his head to give phil more access. Dan’s half hard when Phil pulls his hand away. Phil’s reaching for one of the items he set up on a table near the chair. Dan chases Phil’s touch with his hips.

“It’s okay. I’m coming right back,” Phil whispers in Dan’s ear as he holds Dan’s hips down. A dull buzz fills the room a moment later. Dan’s cock twitches in anticipation. Phil runs the vibrator up and down Dan’s shaft with varying degrees of pressure. Dan is moaning and whimpering at the touch. He has forgotten about the other people in the room until their sounds of enjoyment hit him. He must be doing something right.

Phil runs the vibrator through Dan’s slit. Dan throws his head back against Phil’s shoulder and lets out a loud moan.

“You’re doing so good baby. You look so pretty for everyone,” Phil coos in Dan’s ear. Dan is thrusting into the vibrator. He’s extremely hard and wants to start chasing his high. Phil pulls the vibrator away and turns it off. Dan lets out a groan of frustration.

Phil pushes Dan off his lap and into a standing position. Phil moves Dan so he’s bent over with his hands resting on the chair they were just occupying. Phil pulls down Dan’s pants and lets them pool at his ankles. He moves so he’s off to the side of Dan so that the others can see. Phil then spanks each of Dan’s ass cheeks a few times. Dan moans in response and ruts his hips a few times in the air.

“Take a good look before it’s wrecked,” Phil tells the group as he spreads Dan’s ass cheeks wide. Dan hears the people shuffle around and he feels exposed. Phil drops Dan’s ass cheeks after everyone gets a good look. He opens the bottle of lube and spreads it over his fingers. He takes one and traces it around Dan’s entrance.

Dan lets out a small moan as Phil sinks a finger inside of him. Phil works his finger in and out a few times before adding another. Dan moans as Phil stretches his ass open. Before he knows it, Phil is working three fingers in his ass. Dan’s fucking himself back on Phil’s fingers.

“So greedy isn’t he?” a voice asks.

“Yes he is. He’s so good though,” Phil preens at Dan. Dan moans in response.

“Are you ready for my cock baby?” Phil asks.

“Yes Sir,” Dan moans out. Suddenly, Phil withdraws his fingers and Dan’s left clenching around air. Phil pulls Dan up and helps him step out of his pants. He leads Dan over to the mound of cushions and blankets.

“On your hands and knees baby,” Phil instructs. Dan lets himself fall to his knees and positions himself correctly. Phil runs his hand over Dan’s back and hums in admiration. Phil rids himself of his shirt. Dan feels Phil position himself behind Dan. He hears Phil undo his zipper and shuffle his pants down his thighs.

“Remember baby, let them hear you. Let them know how good you feel,” Phil reminds Dan. Dan nods and then lets out a loud moan at Phil pushes inside his ass. He moans again as Phil bottoms out. Phil waits a few moments until Dan gives him the nod to move.

Phil pulls nearly the whole way out and then snaps back in. Dan moans and grips the blankets with his fingers. Phil sets them on a quick, fast rhythm. Dan isn’t holding back. He’s moaning and whimpering with each thrust. The group around them isn’t holding back either. They’re praising Dan.

Dan is seeing stars as Phil hits his prostate over and over again. Phil can feel how tight Dan is clenching around him and he doesn’t know how much longer he will last. Phil slips a hand around Dan and starts stroking his cock in time with his thrusts.

“Sir! Sir! Sir!” Dan cries out at Phil’s touch. Phil can tell Dan’s getting close.

“Cum for me baby. Show all the people how great I make you feel,” Phil huffs out. A few minutes later, Dan can’t take it anymore.

“Sir!” Dan screams out as he spills into Phil’s hand. Phil follows behind him quickly. With one final slam, Phil cums deep in Dan’s ass. Phil thrusts them both through their highs and waits for a moment before pulling out. Dan makes a move to collapse onto the blankets, but Phil stops him.

“Not yet baby. Let all these people see you first.” Phil positions himself so that he can hold Dan’s ass cheeks open again. The group looks at Dan’s gaping hole with Phil’s cum running out of it. A few praise the sight. Dan smiles to himself.

Phil tucks himself back in before showing the group to the door. Once Dan is sure that the group has left the room, he collapses onto the blankets. Phil comes in a few minutes later and shuts off most of the lights in the room.

He helps rid Dan of the blindfold. Dan blinks a few times until his vision returns to normal. He sees the smiling face of Phil and smiles in return.

“You did so well baby,” Phil whispers. Dan hums in response.

“Was it good for you?” Dan asks.

“Yes it was. What about for you?” Phil inquires.

“I liked it,” Dan answers. He snuggles close to Phil. They might have to do it again, but not anytime soon.

  * #




End file.
